Imperiální rytíři
Imperiální rytíři byli přísně řízeným, až vojensky organizovaným řádem využívajícím Sílu, který věrně sloužil Felovu impériu. Jeho příslušníci byli plně vycvičeni v používání Síly a v boji světelnými meči. Odmítali temnou stranu Síly, ale ani strikně nenásledovali světlou stranu. Z pohledu Nového řádu Jedi mohli být Imperiální rytíři považováni za šedé Jedie. Imperiální rytíři přísahali věrnost císař, který byl zároven vůdcem celého řádu. Přesto, pokud by se přiklonil k temné straně Síly, bylo povinností řádu císaře obrátit zpět na světlou stranu nebo ho zbavit moci. Organizace a filozofie Řád byl založen přibližně po roce 44 PBY a přísahal věrnost Jaggedu Felovi, prvnímu císaři obnoveného Galaktického impéria. Ačkoliv Felovi předkové nebyli citliví k Síle, on a jeho potomci Sílu ovládali a sami byli příslušníky řádu. Hlavním úkolem rytířů byla ochrana císaře a celého impéria. Přísaha věrnosti a služby císaři se skládala na doživotí a trestem za zradu nebo opuštění řádu byla smrt. Podle mistra Treise Sindeho rytíři sloužili Síle prostřednictvím služby císaři. Tomu však zůstávali věrní pouze do té doby, dokud následovat světlou stranu Síly. Pokud by se císař ocitl v náruči temné strany, bylo úkolem rytířů přivest ho zpět nebo ho zbavit moci. Výcvik Imperiálních rytířů se v mnohém podobal výcviku Jediů, ačkoliv se lišili ve svém postoji k Síle. Tu pomažovali za mocný a respektovaný nástroj, avšak nehledali v ní smysl života ani se příliš neoddávali meditacím. Znali nebezpečí pádu do temné strany Síly a věděli, že se nesmí používat v hněvu. Proto se učili silné duševní disciplíně a kontrole emocí. Přestože odmítali temnou stranu Síly, nenásledovali ani striktně světlou stranu, jak ji chápali Jedi. Pokud to bylo nutné, byli připraveni obětovat životy jedinců pro dobro nebo ochranu Impéria. Pro mohli být považovaní za tzv. šedé Jedie. Výzbroj Všichni rytíři používali standardizovaný stříbrný světelný meč se stříbrnou čepelí, který symbolizoval jednotnost řádu. Meče byly vyráběny s použitím umělých krystalů a bez ceremoniálů, jelikož měly být pro rytíře pouhým nástrojem a boji s mečem se věnovala stejná důležitost jako řízení vozidel, pilotování nebo používání Síly. Uniformou rytířů byla karmínová zbroj protkaná vlákny kovové sloučeniny phrik, která chránila před zásahy světelného meče. Podobnou funkci měly také chrániče předloktí vyrobené z kovu cortosis, který dokázal světelný meč po dotyku čepele dokonce deaktitvovat. Na chráničích předloktí a levého ramene nosili rytíři znak Impéria. Zbroj doplňovala černá kapuce a plášť. Schopnosti Rytíři patřili mezi nejtalentovanější uživatele Síly v galaxii a plně se svými bojovými schopnostmi vyrovnali Jediům nebo Sithům, zvláště když využívali výhodu svého brnění. Také vyvinuli dvě nové formy boje se světelným mečem, agresivní Praetoria Vonil a obrannou Praetoria Ishu. Mmimo to znali i všechny klasické jediské formy boje, levitaci, mentální triky atd. Na rozdíl od Jediů však preferovali boj před vyjednáváním. Známí členové řádu *Roan Fel - vůdce Imperiálních rytířů a třetí galaktický císař dynastie Fel. Na konci Sithsko-Imperiální války byl zrazen svými sithskými spojenci. Darth Krayt uchvátil jeho trůn a vyhlásil nové sithské impérium. Fel se stáhl na Bastion a v čele Impéria v exilu zahájil odboj proti Sithům. *Marasiah Fel *Antares Draco *Jao Assam *Hogrum Chalk *Sigel Dare *Mohrgan Fel - osobní ochránce a bratranec císaře Roana Fela. Zemřel během sithského převratu při obraně svého císaře, v souboji s Darth Kraytem. *Rand Ko *Ganner Krieg *Eshkar Niin *Azlyn Rae *Treis Sinde *Yalta Val *Elke Vetter - mistyně a osobní ochránce princezny Marasiah Fel. Zemřela v souboji s Darth Talon, při obraně princezny a její společnice Astraal Vao. Výskyt *''Star Wars: Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Trust Issues'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 12: Ghosts 2 (pouze zmínka)'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 13: Ready to Die'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon 2 (pouze zmínka)'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: The Hidden Temple'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Vector'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Fight Another Day'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 34: Storms 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 35: Storms 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 39: Tatooine 3 '' *''Star Wars: Legacy 42: Divided Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Monster'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Extremes'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Prisoner of the Floating World'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Outcasts of the Broken Ring'' Zdroje *''Wookieepedia'' Kategorie:Náboženské řády a sekty Kategorie:Organizace, spolky a hnutí Kategorie:Organizace využívající Sílu